Siapa Disana!
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: Gara-gara nakutin satu sama lain, Sora dan Vanitas ketemu sama sesosok serba gelap! Bukan Heartless sih, tapi... Penasaran? RnR ya, gua fakir RnR neeeh...


**=Konnichiwa! Kali ini gua pengen nyampah di fandom Kingdom Hearts dengan fic gua yang tiada bermutu! *evil laugh* Idenya sih dapet pas lagi mandi tiba-tiba ada satu ide fic pertama gua waktu kelas 7 nyasar ke otak dan... gua jadikan fic ini!**

**Warning : OOC, cerita garing setengah mati, de el el...**

**Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts berasal dari Square Enix dan Disney Games.. *eh gua bener nggak sih? mohon bantuannya yaw..***

**Inspired by : salah satu cerita di komik 'Hai, Miiko!', kalo nggak salah judulnya 'Siapa Disana?'**

**Penasaran, mau baca fic tiada mutu ini? Silakaaan... *troll face***

* * *

><p>Jam setengah 6 sore..<p>

Vanitas lagi nonton film horor yang judulnya "Horor Di Rumahku" di tv sambil duduk di sofa. Tadinya dia pengen ngajak Sora, adeknya buat nonton begituan tapi ternyata Sora lagi bobok dengan tenang di kamarnya. Heran lho, udah jam setengah 6 sore masih ada aja yang ngorok... *Sora : biarin sih, suka-suka gua!*

"_Aku melihat ceceran air, airnya berceceran sampai ke toilet..._"

Waktu lagi menayangkan gambar ceceran air yang sampai ke toilet, tiba-tiba tv mati sendiri. Vanitas yang lagi asik-asiknya nonton langsung heboh sendiri.

"Bego! Siapa yang matiin tv neeeh!" seru Vanitas sambil kalang-kabut nyariin remot tv di sampingnya, ternyata nggak ada sama sekali. Vanitas langsung nengok ke balik sofa, siapa tau ngeliat Sora yang ketawa cekikikan sambil megang remot.

"SORAAAA! LU YA YANG MATIIN TV?" teriak Vanitas. Nggak ada jawaban alias hening. Sesaat kemudian Vanitas langsung double facepalm.

"Bego amat gua ya.. Bocah itu kan lagi bobo!" kata Vanitas. Tiba-tiba tv nyala lagi, dan kali ini sedang menayangkan sebuah tangan kecil yang keluar dari kloset.

"_Lalu, ada tangan kecil yang berlumuran darah keluar dari kloset itu..._"

Vanitas menyaksikan adegan itu dengan pundak yang naik turun plus napas ngos-ngosan, bukan gara-gara Vanitas asma lho tapi gara-gara ngeliat tangan kecil yang berlumuran darah itu.

"_Ketika aku sedang bercermin, tiba-tiba aku melihat sesosok perempuan dengan wajah pucat dan menyeramkan di cermin itu..._"

"Se-serem..." kata Vanitas sambil gemeteran, pundaknya naik turun semakin cepat dan napasnya ngos-ngosan. Jangan pada nyangka Vanitas asma lho, dia ketakutan nonton adegan dimana seorang gadis yang sedang bercermin tapi bayangannya itu sesosok perempuan dengan wajah seperti setan, cuma si Vanitas ini nontonnya lebay.. *author dibantai Vanitas pake keyblade-nya Sora*

"_Lalu, ada sepasang tangan kecil yang memegang pundakku, seakan-akan ada yang melarangku untuk pergi..._"

Pas banget dari balik sofa, ada yang memegang pundaknya Vanitas.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Vanitas kaget, saking kagetnya sampe jatoh nyungsep dari sofanya. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara ketawa cekikikan dari balik sofa. Ternyata yang lagi ketawa cekikikan itu adalah Sora yang lagi megang remot.

"SOOORAAAAAAAA!" teriak Vanitas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sora dengan lugunya plus innocent face.

"LU NGAPAIN NGAGETIN GUA? GUA LAGI NONTON FILM SEREM, BEGO!" teriak Vanitas dengan death glare mengarah ke arah Sora yang lagi ketakutan ngeliat Vanitas.

"Wakakakakakakak, ternyata Vanitas bisa kaget sampe segitunya ya!" seru Sora sambil ketawa nunjuk-nunjuk Vanitas yang kepalanya udah keburu mendidih gara-gara kerjaannya tadi barusan. Bener-bener anak yang kurang ajar..

"Yang lu maksud siape? Gua gitu?" tanya Vanitas sambil nodongin keybladenya Sora. Author malah emosi nunjuk-nunjuk Sora sambil ngomong "Yang gua maksud itu Sora..." Sedangkan Sora malah mojok di pojokan. Yaah, ficnya jadi amburadul deh gara-gara authornya ikut-ikutan nampang.. Salahin Vanitas yuuuk... *dilemparin sepatu sama Vanitas*

"Au ah, gua mau keluar dulu!" kata Vanitas sambil keluar rumah, sedangkan Sora malah meletin Vanitas. Sesaat kemudian Sora ngeliat langit mendung dari jendela.

"Tuh anak nekat banget ya keluar-keluar di saat kayak gini.." gumamnya, lalu dia menuju ruang makan dan membuka kulkas untuk mengambil es krim stik rasa coklat. Aaaa author mau juga dooong... *readers : #sweatdropped*

_PATS!_

"Waaaaaaa, mati lampu! Senter mana senter.." seru Sora panik sambil menaruh es krimnya di meja makan terus kalang-kabut buka laci buat nyari senter, eh ternyata...

"SENTERNYA KAGAK ADA!"

Sora langsung balik lagi ke meja makan, lalu berjongkok dan mengangkat bawah taplak meja makan, tau-tau...

"Mau cari senter?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ternyata yang nakutin Sora adalah Vanitas yang menyinari bawah wajahnya dengan senter sambil pasang tampang serem. Yang ditakutin sampe jatoh telentang, sedangkan yang barusan nakutin keluar dari kolong meja.

"Huahahahahaha! Balas dendamku terbalaskan!" seru Vanitas sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Vanitas jahat! Sialan luh!" seru Sora sambil mukul-mukul lengannya Vanitas lalu menyalakan lampu ruang makan.

"Salah sendiri ngapain lu tadi nakutin gua!" seru Vanitas. "Lagian, gua pengen keluar tau-tau udah hujan deres, ya udah gua nakutin lu aja!"

"Au ah gelap!" seru Sora sambil berjalan menuju toilet, rencananya sih mau 'nabung buat masa depan', tapi...

GUBRAK!

Sora jatoh dengan pantat mendarat duluan, sambil ngusep-ngusep pantatnya dia berusaha bangun tapi mendadak Sora pasang tampang shock gara-gara ngeliat... ceceran air ke arah toilet.

Hening.

COUNTDOWN!

THREE

TWO

ONE

"VAAANIIITAAAAAS!" tereak Sora dengan frekuensi 999 Hz. Okelah, itu terlalu lebay.. *readers : author tumben nyadar.. #kena serangan rasengan dari author*

"Kenape sih?" tanya Vanitas sambil nyamperin Sora.

"Lu ya yang numpahin air di sini?" tanya Sora sambil nunjuk ceceran air misterius itu, ada perempatan jalan di kepalanya. Vanitas langsung ngikutin arah tangannya Sora, sesaat kemudian dia langsung pasang tampang shock.

"Lah, itu mah... bukan kerjaan gua..." jawab Vanitas sambil nunjuk ceceran air itu.

"Hah, terus siapa dong yang numpahin air...?" tanya Sora yang masih pasang tampang shock. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kloset dipakai dari dalam toilet.

"Si-siapa yang pake toilet?" tanya Vanitas lirih plus ketakutan.

"Mana gua tau..." jawab Sora nggak kalah takutnya.

"Orang lain kali yang pake.." ujar Vanitas.

"Nggak mungkin, yang di sini tuh cuma kita berdua!" timpal Sora. Tiba-tiba...

_DUAAAAAAAAARRR!_

"Astaganagakakinyaadalima.." kata Vanitas latah sambil nutupin kuping.

"Etdah, ini geledek apa bom atom meledak sih?" seru Sora sambil nutup kupingnya. Kedua bocah cowok itu langsung ngibrit ke ruang tamu. Tiba-tiba..

_PATS!_

"AAAAAAAAA!" seru mereka berdua sambil berpelukan. Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa Laa dan Poo, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Teletubbies, langsung meluk Sora dan Vanitas sambil berseru,

"BERPELUKAAAAAAN!"

Authornya marah-marah sambil ngusir Teletubbies, tapi Tinky Winky bilang, "Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa Laa, Poo, diusir..." Ah payah ah, ceritanya jadi amburadul lagi kan gara-gara Teletubbies nampang! Bek tu stori aja dah!

Dan datanglah sesosok serba gelap gara-gara mati lampu datang menghampiri Sora dan Vanitas.

"Si-siapa disanaaa?" tanya Vanitas ketakutan.

"Bukan Heartless kan itu?" tanya Sora yang juga ketakutan. Tiba-tiba sesosok serba gelap itu memeluk Sora tanpa diminta dan tanpa disuruh.

"Hiiiy, basah-basah begini lagi!" seru Sora sambil berusaha menjauhi sesosok itu.

"Weh, pergi kagak luh! Pergi!" seru Vanitas sambil keroyokin sesosok itu. Sesaat kemudian lampu menyala kembali. Vanitas pasang kuda-kuda, siap siaga takutnya orang itu meluk-meluk Sora lagi dan...

"Adoooooh..."

"RIKU!"

Ternyata 'sesosok serba gelap' itu tadi adalah Riku yang babak belur gara-gara dikeroyokin sama Vanitas.

"Tadi kan waktu gua pulang belanja tau-tau hujan deres, terus gua ngibrit ke rumah kalian. Tapi waktu neduh mendadak gua kebelet pipis, dan gua langsung ke toilet sambil basah-basahan deh..." cerita Riku sambil menyeruput teh panas yang disediakan Sora. Vanitas dan Sora langsung emosi, dan sesaat kemudian...

"HARUSNYA LU BILANG DONG KALO LU NUMPANG NEDUH DI SINI!" teriak Sora emosi.

"Tadinya gua mau bilang sama lu, tapi gua keburu digebukin sama Vanitas.." kata Riku sambil sembah sujud ke kakinya Sora.

"Payah ah Riku!" seru Vanitas.

Dan akhirnya, malam yang tadinya menyeramkan menjadi malam yang amburadul bagi mereka...

* * *

><p><strong>=Akhirnya kelar juga nih fic dalam satu hari! *sfx. applause* Dan author mau bilang terima kasih kepada semua tokoh yang ikutan main di fic ini...<strong>

**-Sora-**

**-Vanitas-**

**-Riku-**

**-Teletubbies-**

**Okelah, yang terakhir itu random banget... Udah ya, sampai ketemu lagi di fic-fic gua yang amburadul ini! Sayonara!=**


End file.
